My New Life :: HoMin
by Cha2LoveKorean
Summary: Aku menghindar bukan karena takut. Juga bukan karena aku kalah dengan perasaanku sendiri. Tapi aku lelah dengan apa yang aku alami dirumah itu. Pergi adalah satu-satunya jalan yang tepat. Pergi, menjauh dari neraka dan mendapatkan surgaku sendiri. HoMin, JaeMin, and others! Chap2 update! RnR please n.n
1. PROLOG

**Author: Sacha Changmin Luph(FB)/ Cha2**

**Title: My New Life**

**Genre: Romance, Angst**

**Rate: T (always XD)**

**Main Pair: HoMin**

**Pair: JaeMin and other**

**Cast: DBSK, SUJU and others**

**Disclaimer: The story is mine and always be mine! (:p)**

**Warning: Boys Love, TYPO, OOC, Don't Like Don't Read!**

**A/n: Annyeong^^ aku kmbali dngan FF baru.. awalnya takut buat ngepost Fic ini sih, tpi krna aku dpet dkungan dri beberapa org, juga ide crita ini yg slalu mnghantui aku, jdilah FF ini.. prlu ku tegasin, aku ini author smua couple.. jdi smua couple bsa ja trjdi klo ku mau bkin XD untuk kli ini aku update FF HoMin.. smoga pda ska yah? *ngarep*  
**

* * *

_**Aku menghindar bukan karena takut. Juga bukan karena aku kalah dengan perasaanku sendiri. Tapi aku lelah dengan apa yang aku alami dirumah itu. Pergi adalah satu-satunya jalan yang tepat. Pergi, menjauh dari neraka dan mendapatkan surgaku sendiri.**_

**_PROLOG_**

Langkah itu dibiarkan melangkah sedikit demi sedikit. Sengaja. Pemilik langkah itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum manis pada seluruh orang yang ia lewai sambil menggeret sebuah koper berukuran cukup besar. Koper? Yah, ia baru saja tiba di kota baru ini. Seoul, tempatnya memulai kehidupan baru. Meninggalkan kehidupan kelam di kota kelahirannya yang selalu ia sebut dengan neraka.

Pemuda bernama lengkap Shim Changmin ini kini sudah sampai pada tujuannya. Tempat kost yang lebih mirip asrama ini memiliki fasilitas yang cukup dengan biaya sewa yang tak akan menghabiskan kantongnya dalam waktu dekat. Yah, ia hanya tinggal sendirian di kota ini. Tentu ia harus menyesuaikan gaya hidupnya dengan keadaan kantongnya 'kan? Kaki tingginya kembali melangkah, mengetuk pintu utama yang ia yakini ruang pemilik kost-an ini. "Annyeong, ahjussi," Changmin membungkuk sopan saat seorang namja paruh baya keluar. Ia tersenyum manis saat paruh baya itu menatapnya tajam. Ahjussi itu sedikit bersemu. Jatuh cinta pada senyuman Changmin mungkin? "Mau apa?" tanyanya. Changmin menunjukkan sebuah koran. "Aku ingin menyewa kamar kosong disini. Adakah?" tanyanya ramah. Yah, kebiasaan yang sangat ia lakukan dikehidupan barunya. Tersenyum, ramah, dan hidup damai. Ahjussi itu menghela nafas. "Sayang sekali. Disini kost-an khusus namja," ucapnya. Changmin membulatkan matanya. Khusus namja? Lalu masalahnya apa? "Aku tidak mau menerima resiko pada kost-an ku jika menerima yeoja cantik sepertimu," lanjutnya. Bagai disambar petir, Changmin sungguh ingin mengutuk pemilik kost karena mengira bahwa dirinya seorang yeoja. Terlebih karena ia dibilang cantik! "Tapi aku ini adalah namja, ahjussi," ujarnya menahan amarah. "Benarkah? Akh, maafkan aku. Kukira kau itu yeoja. Kau cantik sih," ucap ahjussi itu sedikit bergurau. Ia mempersilahkan Changmin masuk, memberinya sebuah kunci bertuliskan nomor kamarnya. 52.

"Itu kunci kamarmu. Setiap kamar dihuni 5 orang, fasilitas kamar hanya berupa kasur, lemari, desk table, dan sebuah kamar mandi. Selebihnya bisa dilihat diruang tengah yang terletak didepan kamar," jelas ahjussi itu. Changmin memasuki ruang utama yang terletak dilantai 1, satu pemikirannya saat melihat keadaan ruangan ini. Keren! Tampilan dari luar memang terlihat seperti kost tua, tapi jika kalian melihat dalamnya, kalian akan sama kagumnya dengan Changmin. Sebuah ruang makan besar dan dapur yang luas. Ruang tengah tempat berkumpulnya anak-anak kost terlihat megah, belum lagi halaman belakannya, akh, spertinya kalau dideskripsikan lebih lanjut tidak akan habis. Intinya bagi Changmin, kost-an ini seperti istana. Surganya yang ia impi-impikan.

Changmin menyeret kopernya kekamar bernomor 52 dilantai 2. Beda dengan lantai 1, entah kenapa Changmin merasa firasat buruk dilantai 2 ini. Padahal dekorasi tempat ini sama perish dengan lantai 1. Entahlah. Changmin tidak ingin memikirkannya lebih lanjut. Ia tidak mau menghancurkan bayangannya tentang surganya.

_**KLEK**_

Changmin membuka pintu kamarnya. Menampakkan empat wajah baru yang akan menemani kesehariannya. "Annyeong, hyungdeul. Shim Changmin imnida. Kuharap kita bisa berteman dengan baik setelah ini," salamnya sopan sambil tersenyum manis. Keempat namja dihadapannya sedikit melirik kearah Changmin tapi tidak membalas sapaannya. Namja berambut blonde sebahu diujung kamar melanjutkan bermain dengan bolanya. "Tidak usah memberi salam yang tidak penting seperti kau akan memasuki sekolah barumu, gadis kecil," ujar seorang namja berambut hitam kemerahan sambil menutup buku yang dibacanya dan menatap Changmin tajam. Muncul urat-urat kecil disekitar pelipisnya. Gadis? Adakah seseorang yang berbaik hati menganggapnya sebagai seorang namja saat pertama kali bertemu?

"Hey, dia seorang namja tahu!" seru seorang namja lagi berambut coklat pirang sebahu berwajah manis sambil menghampiri tempat Changmin berdiri. Senyum Changmin merekah. Baru saja ia meminta, permintaannya langsung dikabulkan? Sungguh, ia ingin melompat kegirangan sekarang. "Ne hyung, aku ini nam– Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" baru ia ingin member tahu mereka, namja berambut pirang itu sudah meraba-raba tubuh atasnya. Ia mundur selangkah sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. "Ups, mian. Aku hanya berniat mencari kebenaran akan mataku. Hehe," namja itu kembali mendekat kearah Changmin. Merangkulnya dan tersenyum ramah. "Namaku Kim Jaejoong, yang sedang bermain bola itu adikku, Kim Junsu. Yang berambut kemerahan itu Park Yoochun, dan yang sejak dari tadi diam itu Jung Yunho. Dan karena sepertinya kau lebih muda dari kami semua, kau bisa memanggil kami semua dengan sebutan hyung," jelasnya. Changmin mengangguk-angguk imut. Sebelum namja pirang bernama Jaejoong itu kembali, ia berbisik ditelinga Changmin, "Lebih baik kau berhati-hati mulai sekarang, cantik~". Tidak lupa ia memberi kecupan singkat dipipi namja muda itu.

Changmin kembali membulatkan matanya. Inikah surganya yang ia impikan? Kenapa ia merasa ini akan menjadi neraka kedua baginya? Akh, tentu akan menjadi neraka termanis baginya.

**_End Of PROLOG_**

**__The last, please leave some review for me please?^^__**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author: Sacha Changmin Luph(FB)/ Cha2**

**Title: My New Life**

**Genre: Romance, Angst**

**Rate: T (always XD)**

**Main Pair: HoMin**

**Pair: JaeMin and other**

**Cast: DBSK, SUJU and others**

**Disclaimer: The story is mine and always be mine! (:p)**

**Warning: Boys Love, TYPO, OOC, Don't Like Don't Read!**

* * *

**_Aku menghindar bukan karena takut. Juga bukan karena aku kalah dengan perasaanku sendiri. Tapi aku lelah dengan apa yang aku alami dirumah itu. Pergi adalah satu-satunya jalan yang tepat. Pergi, menjauh dari neraka dan mendapatkan surgaku sendiri._**

Hari pertama Changmin berada dikost-an ini terasa sangat berat baginya. Seperti siang ini. Ia sedang mengeluarkan barang-barangnya dari dalam koper, tapi ia tak berhenti ditatap berpasang-pasang mata dibelakangnya. Sangat tidak nyaman rasanya ditatap seperti maling yang ketahuan mencuri. "Hyungdeul, aku makan dulu ne," dengan langkah terburu-buru ia melangkah keluar dari kamarnya sambil membawa sebungkus ramen ditangannya. Sudah waktu makan siang memang, juga sebagai alasan agar cepat-cepat keluar dari kamar itu.

Punggung itu sudah tak terlihat dan berganti dengan pintu yang tertutup. Tiga namja didamanya sudah mengalihkan pandangan. Yah, kecuali namja yang tidak berhenti memandangi Changmin dalam diam. Jung Yunho. "Kau tertarik padanya?" Tanya Jaejoong. Ia tak pernah melihat sahabat yang juga room mate-nya betah berdiam diri sejak kedatangan Changmin. "Tidak. Tapi sepertinya mengasyikan kalau kita bermain dengannya sebagai ucapan selamat datang," Yunho menyeringai menatap ketiga orang yang kini menatapnya tak mengerti. "Maksudmu?".

"Ingat dengan namja penakut dan juga penurut yang kuceritakan pada kalian dulu?" Tanya Yunho. Ketiganya mengangguk. Yunho kembali menyeringai. "Shim Changmin, dialah anak kecil itu. Namja yang sering kukerjai sepuluh tahun yang lalu," Jaejoong, Junsu dan Yoochun memasang wajah terkejutnya. Yah, dulu Yunho memang pernah menceritakan masa kecilnya yang mulanya membosankan. Tapi kehadiran tetangga yang sekaligus menjadi hoobae-nya disekolah mengubahnya. Tak jarang ia memerintah namja yang lima tahun lebih muda darinya dengan perintah yang tak masuk akal. Tentu disertai dengan ancaman-ancaman yang tidak mungkin ia lakukan. Mengancamnya akan memasukkan bocah kecil itu kedalam gudang rumahnya kalau ia tidak mau mencium pipinya, padahal dirumahnya sama sekali tidak ada gudang. Bukan hanya itu saja, masih banyak hal yang dilakukan Yunho pada Changmin kecil. Baginya saat itu, tidak mengerjai Changmin sehari sama saja dengan kembali ke kehidupan membosankan seperti sebelumnya. Tapi itu semua dulu. Saat dirinya berumur sepuluh tahun, dan itu sudah lewat sepuluh tahun. dengan terpaksa Yunho harus meninggalkan 'mainan'nya karena harus mengikuti appa-nya yang dipindah tugaskan ke Seoul.

"Pantas kau suka mengerjainya. Wajahnya cantik, tubuhnya menggoda. Apa aku boleh 'mengerjai' tubuhnya?" pertanyaan polos**–mesum–** itu akhirnya keluar dari bibir sang mantan magnae, Junsu. Jaejoong dan Yoochun berniat protes sebelum Yunho menghampiri Junsu dan merangkulnya. "Aku tahu kalian semua tertarik padanya. Tapi ada baiknya kita memberikan 'ucapan selamat datang' sebelumnya 'kan? Ini akan jadi lebih mengasyikkan jika kalian ingin ikut aku bermain dengannya," Yunho kembali menyeringai saat melihat teman-temannya ikut menyeringai. Oh, berhati-hatilah mulai sekarang Shim Changmin. Karena mungkin hidupmu akan lebih meng**'asyik'**kan seperti kata mereka.

**~*~*~My New Life~*~*~**

Takut, itulah yang kini Changmin tahu kenapa? Ia duduk disalah satu bangku yang terletak didalam dapur. Mulutnya terus mengunyah seiring masuknya makanan yang masuk kedalam mulutnya. Matanya sesekali menatap takut sekumpulan namja diruang tengah yang lagi-lagi tak berhenti menatapnya. Hey, ia tahu kalau dirinya tampan. Tapi itu bukan suatu hal yang bisa dijadikan alasan kan? Ia lelah jika harus terus menerus ditatap oleh orang-orang asing yang tidak dikenalnya. Dan ini sudah terjadi sejak kedatangannya di Seoul.

"Kau akan mengundang orang-orang untuk segera me-_rape_ mu kalau kau terus menggunakan celana ini," sebuah koran menutupi pahanya yang masih berbalut Jeans panjang berwarna biru. Namja yang tadi berbicara duduk disebelah Changmin. Memberikan senyum mengejek. "Maksudmu?" Tanya Changmin tak mengerti. Menurutnya namja ini aneh. Namja yang dikenalnya sejak tadi diam, sekarang malah berbicara tentang hal yang berbau negative. Yah, walau kalimat itu mengandung unsur memperingati. Yunho, namja itu, tertawa kecil. "Sejak dulu kau memang tidak berubah ya? Resleting mu terbuka, pabo," ujarnya. Changmin segera mengalihkan pandangannya kebawah, mengangkat koran yang ditaruh Yunho tadi. Dan benar saja resletingnya terbuka setengah hingga boxer merah tuanya terlihat jelas. Ia segera menaikkan resletingnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke lawan arah, guna melindungi wajahnya yang memerah. Walaupun sebenarnya itu tidak berhasil. Yunho masih dapat melihat pipi gembul Changmin yang memerah.

Yunho tertawa kecil lalu mengambil sesuap ramen buatan Changmin. "Apa yang kau tertawakan? Yakk! Itu ramen ku!" ujarnya kesal. Bibirnya mengerucut imut. Ia merebut sumpitnya dari genggaman Yunho dan melanjutkan makannya. "Kau tidak mengenalku?" Tanya Yunho. Tangannya terlipat diatas meja makan sebelum menidurkan kepalanya diatasnya dengan menghadap kearah Changmin. "Kau Jung Yunho 'kan? Yunho hyung?" tanyanya polos. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, bingung mungkin. "Ingatanmu buruk, Minnie," ucap Yunho pelan. Changmin tersentak. Minnie? Sepertinya ia pernah dengar seseorang memanggilnya dengan panggilan tersebut. Seseorang yang dengan teganya selalu mengerjai dirinya disekolah ataupun disekitar rumahnya.

"Cium pipiku. Kalau tidak, aku akan memasukkanmu kedalam gudang rumahku dan tidak akan kukeluarkan,". Changmin membulatkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan Yunho. Yah, sekarang ia ingat. Yunho adalah beruang jelek–panggilan yang Changmin buat–nya. "Yunho Hyung! Kaukah si beruang jelek?" tanyanya hyper. Matanya berbinar seperti anak kecil yang menemukan mainan baru. Bibirnya merekah sebuah senyuman manis. Yunho tidak tahu kalau Changmin mempunyai senyuman yang cantik seperti umma-nya. Akh, berbicara tentang umma, namja dewasa itu jadi rindu dengan umma-nya. Mengingat kalau ia sudah tidak bisa lagi melihat senyuman itu sejak tiga tahun lalu.

"Aku bukan beruang," ujarnya singkat lalu beranjak dari tempatnya. "Dan aku tampan". Ucapan narsis Yunho membuahkan umpatan-umpatan kecil dari Changmin. Dan bukannya marah, Yunho malah tertawa kecil. Sebelum ia benar-benar masuk kekamarnya, Yunho sedikit melirik namja manis itu. "Welcome back to your new life. **My Toy**".

**~*~*~My New Life~*~*~**

"Kemana saja kau? Kita harus cepat-cepat!" ujar Jaejoong. Tangannya sibuk merapikan lipatan-lipatan yang ada dalam balutan kemejanya agar terlihat rapi. "Untuk apa?" Yunho balik bertanya. Sedikit bingung. Masuk-masuk, ketiga temannya sudah berpakaian rapi seperti ini. "Kita bertiga dipanggil untuk interview lima belas menit lagi. Kau harus cepat, atau kami akan terlambat," jawab Junsu. Kini ia menyemprotkan parfumnya pada kedua sisi pergelangan tangannya. Menggosoknya dan menempelkan sedikit pada tengkuknya. "Lalu?" kini Yunho benar-benar jengkel. Kalau hanya mereka bertiga yang dipanggil untuk interview, lalu untuk apa ia harus bersiap-siap juga?

Yoochun mendekati Yunho dan merangkulnya. "Perusahaan yang akan kami datangi adalah perusahaan keluargamu," ujar Yoochun sambil tersenyum licik. Jaejoong melakukan hal yang sama dengan Yoochun dengan merangkul samping Yunho yang terbebas. Junsu pun sudah berdiri didepan Yunho sambil tersenyum licik seperti kedua rekannya. "Kau bisa membantu kami agar pasti diterima disana 'kan, kawan?" pertanyaan itu terdengar seperti rayuan ditelinga Yunho. Ia sedikit tertawa jadinya. "Kalian sedang merayuku?" sindirnya. "Walaupun terdengar menjijikan, tapi baiklah. Anggap kami sedang merayumu. Ayolah bantu kami, Jung Yunho," ucap mereka dengan wajah memelas. Akhirnya, sekian menit menggoda teman-temannya membuat hiburan baru baginya. Yunho kini tertawa keras. "Tentu aku akan membantu kalian kawan,".

Beberapa menit kembali berlalu. Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi dengan setelan jasnya. Kemeja putih yang dikenakannya dipadukan dengan dasi hitam dan ia juga memakai jas hitamnya. Keren dan penuh wibawa. Yah, suatu ciri khas seorang pengusaha muda sepertinya. "Kita sudah terlambat dua puluh menit dan kau masih santai-santai saja Jung Yunho?" ujar Junsu kesal. Yunho berdecih lalu mengambil HP-nya dari dalam saku celananya. Menelepon seseorang. "Sekertaris Lee? Siapkan tiga ruangan untuk posisi Manager diperusahaan sekarang. Aku akan memperkerjakan orang-orang pilihanku untuk menempati posisi itu," ucapnya dengan nada memerintah. **_"Tapi Tuan, posisi untuk Manager bagian Barat, Selatan, Timur dan Utara sudah–"_**

"Kosongkan bagian Barat, Selatan dan Timur. Beri saja gaji terakhir mereka sedikit lebih besar," baru saja sang sekertaris berniat kembali memprotes, Yunho sudah memutuskan sambungannya. "Bagaimana? Kalian senang dengan jabatan kalian?" Tanya Yunho. Jaejoong, Junsu, dan yoochun tercengang. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka sama sekali tidak berharap sejauh ini. Yah, minimal sebagai karyawan tetap disana sudah cukup untuk mereka. Tapi sang presiden direktur dengan baiknya memberikan jabatan manager kepada mereka bertiga yang belum berpengalaman. Jangan berpikir kalau ketiganya adalah orang yang tidak mampu, mereka hanya mendapat sedikit pelatihan khusus dari orangtua mereka. "Kau mau kami menjadi manager? Tanpa interview?" heran Yoochun.

"Hey, siapa yang tidak tahu kemampuan Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Junsu, putra dari keluarga Kim, dalam mengolah restoran keluarganya sampai restoran tersebut rugi beratus-ratus juta won? Siapa yang tidak mengenal Park Yoochun, putra tunggal dari keluarga Park, yang dengan santainya membuat berkas-berkas penting yang datang seperti bungkus permen karet, membuang, bahkan merobek berkas-berkas itu sampai perusahaan itu tidak menerima client satupun selama sebulan penuh?" Yunho tersenyum mengejek. Sedangkan ketiganya mendengus kesal. Sahabat mereka memang sedang meng erjai mereka sepertinya. "Lalu mengapa kau memberikan jabatan itu untuk kami? Kau tidak takut hal yang sama terjadi pada perusahaanmu?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho merangkul Jaejoong. "Hey, jangan lupakan aku sudah tinggal bersama kalian hampir dua tahun. Selama itu, aku cukup melihat kesungguhan dalam diri kalian. Sudahlah, lupakan topik membosankan ini. Aku bosan," ujar Yunho sambil mengacak rambutnya. Tubuhnya ia jatuhkan diatas kasurnya. Lihatlah, penampilan sempurna yang tadi ia miliki jadi terlihat berantakan. "Hoaaamm~" keempat pasang mata didalam kamar itu menoleh keasal suara. Changmiin masuk tanpa melirik kearah hyungdeulnya. Matanya terasa berat. Dengan perut kenyang, memang saat yang paling menyenangkan baginya untuk tidur. Dan tanpa menunggu lama, sepasang mata caramel itu tertutup menyelami alam tidurnya.

"Dan hiburan menunggu," ucap Yunho. Jaejoong menggeleng. "Wajahnya polos, cantik. Aku lebih memilih menggodanya daripada harus mengerjainya," tangannya berusaha mengelus pipi namja cantik yang kini tertidur pulas dihadapannya, sebelum tangan lainnya menahan. "Sejak sepuluh tahun lalu, bocah ini adalah milikku. Jika ingin menggodanya, harus akulah yang pertama," putusnya. Jaejoong tertawa. "Tapi kau bukanlah satu-satunya pangeran yang mencintai sang putri, Jung Yunho," Yoochun mendekat. Duduk disamping Changmin dan mengelus tangannya. "Sudah kubilang ia milikku, Chun!" dengan kasar ia menarik tangan Changmin dari genggaman Yoochun dan memeluk tubuh Changmin yang kini terjaga akibat pergerakan tiba-tiba itu. Changmin terdiam melihat keempat hyung-nya yang masih dalam keadaan perang mulut. Hingga satu pergerakan Changmin mengagetkan keempatnya. Ia memeluk erat tubuh Yunho, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang sang namja. isakan lirih terdengar dari bibir bergetarnya. Empat namja itu saling menatap. Mereka bingung. Kenapa Changmin menangis? Bahkan mereka belum menggoda atau melakukan hal negatif apapun padanya.

_"Mereka datang, hyung. Hik..s. Tolong..a-ku hyung…Hiks,"_

**_TBC_**

**A/n::** annyeoongg, aku kmbali dngan fic HoMin ini.. lgi dmen bnget sma couple ini sihh XD mian klo alur ny brantakan n' bhasa ny jga.. aku lgi stress dngan msalah q d rumah, jdi bgini deh fic ny T^T *curcol* oh y, ad yg nanya Min cantik kya apa? byangin ja Min pas jaman Hug ya? XD yah, sperti hrapan q sperti biasa ny.. smoga fic ini ga mngecewakan yaahh^^ (blesan review yg login lwat PM yaah^^)

**Big Thanks For(login)::**

**Kyuhyuk07, Devict024, cloud3024, nicckendwi, minnieluv01, , ShimMinGi96, MinKi Lie**

**Balesan Review PROLOG(Non login)::**

**shin min hyo:: **neee! slamat jdi yg prtama! XD *tebar kiss HoMin* hohoho ga bsa chingu, aku kan author angst, klo ga angst ga seru (?) XD gomawo review ny nee^^

**AYUnhomin:: **aku ga bsa bkin pas jman mreka sedorm, ga tw npa .. :3 biar jae yg nyium dluan, tpi klo yg lainnya Yunppa dluan kokk *nahloh* XD gomawo nee

**mumun:: **it's okay^^ thanks for your review X3

**shimmax:: **apa yg bkin bngung chingu? O.o nyium pipi ini.. mau ikut cium Min? XD gomawo ne^^

**Guest:: **udh d lnjut kok^^ gomawo nee X3

**Guest(lagi?):: **ga genit.. cma napsu(?) XD kkk gomawo ne^^

**R:: **udh d lnjut kookk X3 gomawo ne^^

**jung hyo bin:: **emmm apa ini lama? ga janji bsa cpet sihh T^T gomawo ne^^

**__The last, please leave some review for me please?^^__**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author: Sacha Changmin Luph(FB)/ Cha2**

**Title: My New Life**

**Genre: Romance, Angst**

**Rate: T (always XD)**

**Main Pair: HoMin**

**Pair: JaeMin and other**

**Cast: DBSK, SUJU and others**

**Disclaimer: The story is mine and always be mine! (:p)**

**Warning: Boys Love, TYPO, OOC, Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Summary: ****_Aku menghindar bukan karena takut. Juga bukan karena aku kalah dengan perasaanku sendiri. Tapi aku lelah dengan apa yang aku alami dirumah itu. Pergi adalah satu-satunya jalan yang tepat. Pergi, menjauh dari neraka dan mendapatkan surgaku sendiri._**

* * *

"Mereka datang, hyung. Hik..s. Tolong..a–ku, hyung…Hiks," Changmin terus menangis sambil menarik-narik jas bagian dalam Yunho. Tubuhnya sudah gemetar sempurna. Bayangan itu kembali terbayang. Walau itu hanya mimpi sesaat, tapi tetap saja mimpi itu menyeretnya kedalam kehidupan lamanya. Orang-orang yang ingin ia lupakan, kejadian-kejadian yang ingin ia buang, serta kenangan pahit yang ingin ia hapus. Semua kembali terbayang hanya karena mimpi sesaatnya.

"Tenanglah, Min. Aku disini, kami semua disini akan menolongmu," ucap Yunho menenangkan. Tangannya mengelus punggung Changmin dengan lembut. Ialah satu-satunya orang lain yang mengetahui masalah Changmin. Yah, walaupun ia sering menjahili Changmin, tapi ia juga menyayanginya. Tak jarang Changmin kerumahnya sambil menangis. Mengaduh kesakitan saat yunho memeluknya, yang ternyata terdapat luka bakar dipunggung Changmin yang saat itu masih berumur lima tahun. Gila bukan?

"Jelaskan pada kami, Min. Dan kami akan menolongmu," ucap Jaejoong lembut. Ia paling tidak bisa melihat anak kecil menangis ketakutan seperti itu. Katakanlah jiwa ke-ibu-annya muncul. Changmin menghentikan tangisnya, meski masih terdengar isak tangisnya. Ia mulai mengedarkan pandangannya kearah empat namja yang menatapnya khawatir. "Di–a dat..ang, Hiks, aku taku..t hyung. Dia–"

"Kami tidak akan bisa menolongmu jika kau terus menangis!" Ujar Yoochun kesal. Sungguh walau ia mulai menyukai namja didepannya, tapi ia tidak menyukai hal yang bertele-tele –menurutnya–. "Hiks. Aku bermimpi ahjumma menemukanku. Ia membawaku kembali kedalam 'neraka' itu. A –Aku ,"

"Cukup. Tidurlah, Min. Itu hanya mimpi," ucap Yunho menenangkan. Ia membantu Changmin menemukan posisi tidur yang nyaman dan menyelimuti tubuhnya hingga sebatas leher. Setelah memastikan Changmin tertidur, Jaejoong, Junsu dan Yoochun meminta penjelasan dari Yunho.

"Ia adalah korban kekerasan keluarga. Dalam maupun luar," Yunho memulai ceritanya. Melirik sedikit kearah Changmin, memastikan ia tidak mendengar apa yang dirinya katakan. "Dirumahnya, ia tinggal berempat dengan umma, ahjumma dan ahjussi-nya. Appa Changmin hanya pulang dua hari setiap bulannya. Harusnya jadi hari yang membahagiakan, tapi kenyataannya malah jadi hari terburuk. Appanya akan mengira ummanya selingkuh dan menuduh Changmin adalah hasil hubungan gelap sang umma, beliau selalu memukuli Changmin dengan benda apapun disekitarnya kalau Changmin berusaha melindungi ummanya," Yunho menghela nafas. Ia benar-benar menceritakan semua yang ia tahu. Karena memang ia tahu semuanya. Changmin kecil yang selalu merengek kelaparan karena tidak diberi makan oleh ahjummanya, Changmin kecil yang selalu bersandar padanya dengan semua kesesakkan yang ia milikki. Jangan menanyakan bagaimana ummanya, karena beliau akan bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya dan sang anak yang kurang tercukupi dengan penghasilan appanya.

**_FlashBack_**

Selang delapan tahun terlewat, begitu banyak yang terjadi. Saat inilah yang paling menyakitkan bagi Changmin. Appanya pulang setiap bulan seperti biasanya, dan seperti biasa pula appa dan umma Changmin akan bertengkar karena masalah yang sama. Perbedaannya, kini barang yang disekitar appanya adalah sebuah vas bunga berukuran besar, yang nantinya akan dihantamkan ketubuh anak berumur tigabelas tahun yang kini gemetar ketakutan.

Seperti kebanyakan ibu lainnya, umma Changmin melindungi dengan tubuhnya. Sehingga ialah yang terkena pecahan vas bunga itu. Tepat dikepalanya.

"Umma!" Changmin memeluk ummanya. Cairan kental berwarna merah pekat itu terus mengalir dari kepala sang umma. Changmin tak berhenti menangis dan hanya memeluk Sungmin-ummanya- dengan erat. Menatap Kyuhyun-appanya- dengan tatapan marah dan juga..sedih.

Setelah kejadian itu, Sungmin dilarikan kerumah sakit. Dan dinyatakan _koma. _Changmin terus menangis setiap harinya. Menolak permintaan maaf dari Kyuhyun yang kini menyesal. "Setiap bertengkar dengan umma, appa juga selalu meminta maaf. Tapi juga selalu mengulanginya kembali. Aku..benci..appa!" Itu perdebatan terakhir yang terjadi antara keduanya. Karena setelah itu Changmin berusaha kabur dari Kyuhyun sebelum sebuah truk oleng dan hampir menabrak tubuh Changmin. Hanya hampir. Karena Kyuhyun datang disaat yang tepat. Mendorong tubuh anaknya hingga ialah yang tertabrak. Dengan keadaan yang sama dengan Sungmin sebelumnya, Kyuhyun berusaha berbicara. "Appa..minta ma..af. Uhuk! Appa menyesal...Min," ucap Kyuhyun sebelum menutup matanya.

Kehidupan Changmin jauh lebih menderita dibawah tangan ahjumma dan ahjussinya. Sejak Kyuhyun juga mengalami _koma_, ahjumma dan ahjussinya terus menyalahkan Changmin. Mengatakan dirinyalah yang membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin seperti ini. "Pembawa sial!" Itu kalimat yang paling sering dilontarkan ahjummanya.

"Beruang hyung! Hiks," panggilnya saat melihat tetangganya pulang. Ia berlari pelan dengan terseok-seok menghampiri Yunho. Disela tangisnya Changmin masih sempat tersenyum kecil setibanya dihadapan Yunho. Yunho membulatkan matanya saat melihat banyak luka memar disekitar kakinya. "Kau dipukuli ahjumma mu lagi?" Tanya Yunho. Isakan Changmin semakin terdengar. "Aku yang salah hyung. Gara-gara perbuatanku, ahjussi harus menggantikan posisi appa dan berada jauh dari ahjumma. Hiks," Yunho menghela nafas. Dilihatnya pipi tetangganya itu yang memerah dan sedikit bengkak. Pasti perbuatan ahjumma Changmin lagi.

Dengan gerakan pelan, Yunho membantu pergerakan Changmin untuk duduk di teras rumahnya. Mengambil sebuah gel dari kotak p3k yang selalu ia siapkan untuk manusia kecil itu. Dengan lembut Yunho mulai mengolesi gel itu diseluruh luka memar ditubuh Changmin. Termasuk luka dipunggungnya yang baru kemarin terkena siraman kopi panas. Ingin menangis rasanya melihat orang yang kau sukai seperti ini. Suka? Yah, bisa dibilang seperti itu.

**_KRUKKK_**

Suara perut menyadarkan Yunho dari lamunannya. Ia melirik Changmin yang menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dengan wajah memerah. Yunho tertawa. Diacak-acaknya rambut Changmin pelan. Ditariknya tangan Changmin. Menggandeng tangan kecil itu keruang makan didalam rumahnya. Menaruh dua piring nasi goreng diatas meja. "Makanlah," perintahnya. Changmin menahan diri untuk tidak langsung memakan nasi goreng dihadapannya itu. Bagaimanapun juga, Yunho sudah terlalu banyak membantunya. Ia tidak boleh bersikap seperti sedang mencari keuntungan dari namja itu. "Tapi hyung–"

"Makan dan jangan banyak protes," ujarnya dingin. Walau didingini seperti itu, Changmin senang. Karena ia tahu kalau Yunho bersikap dingin karena dirinya tidak menuruti perintah yang tentu demi kebaikannya sendiri. Dengan lahap ia makan dua piring nasi goreng tersebut. Lapar. Yah, ia sangat lapar. Dari pagi perutnya belum terisi apapun. Hanya segelas air putih yang itupun ia terima saat hampir pingsan disekolah karena kelelahan.

"Gomawo, hyung. Untuk semuanya," Changmin tersenyum.

"Cium, dan aku akan menganggap lunas semuanya," ucap Yunho sambil menunjuk pipinya. Wajah Changmin memerah. Dengan cepat ia mencium bibir Yunho dan berlari kembali kerumahnya. Tentu dengan sesekali tertatih. Kakinya belum sembuh benar.

Yunho masih diam ditempatnya sambil memegang bibirnya yang sempat dicium oleh sang hoobae. Menciptakan sebuah senyum dari bibir berbentuk hati itu.

**_FlashBack End_**

Waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Jaejoong, Junsu dan Yoochun sudah pergi bekerja. Yunho? Ia tidak tega meninggalkan Changmin sendirian.

Ditatapnya kening Changmin yang sedikit berkerut dan menariknya pelan dengan jari telunjuknya. Mimpi buruk lagi mungkin. "Um-maa..." Changmin mengigau lirih. Tangannya mencengkram lengan milik Yunho sedikit keras. Terisak hingga matanya mengeluarkan cairan putih bening. Yunho hanya mengelus puncak kepala Changmin, memberikan kehangatan yang mungkin bisa membuat tidurnya nyaman. Dan seperti doa yang terkabulkan, Changmin berhenti terisak. Tidurnya pun terlihat sedikit nyaman sekarang. Yunho tersenyum. Mengecup kening namja yang lebih muda lima tahun darinya itu sebelum tertidur disamping Changmin.

**_~*~*~My New Life~*~*~_**

"Hey, kenapa ia tidak bangun-bangun? Ia seperti orang mati," kesal Yoochun sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi kiri Changmin. Yah, bagaimana tidak kesal? Ia dan kedua temannya sudah merencanakan untuk menggoda Changmin setelah pulang, tapi setelah ketiganya sampai didalam kamar, Changmin malah belum bangun. "Hentikan, Chun. Kau tidak ingin dibunuh oleh sang pangeran, 'kan?" Junsu memperingatkan sambil menunjuk Yunho yang masih tertidur sambil menggenggam erat tangan Changmin.

Yoochun bangkit dari tempatnya. Duduk dikasur Jaejoong bersama kedua temannya. "Aku penasaran dengan masa lalu Changmin," ucapnya datar sambil menatap Jaejoong dan Junsu. Sedangkan yang ditatap saling berpandangan. Bukankah tadi Yunho sudah menjelaskan semuanya padanya? Apakah Yoochun jadi memiliki kebiasaan baru? Berpikir lambat. "Jangan berpikir bodoh. Maksudku itu, motif dari ahjumma dan ahjussinya melakukan kekerasan," Yoochun memperjelas. Jaejoong terkekeh karena pemikirannya ternyata ketahuan oleh Yoochun.

"Apakah kalian sudah beralih profesi menjadi seorang penggosip?" Tanya.. akh, sepertinya terdengar seperti sebuah sindiran ketimbang pertanyaan. Yunho sedikit mengusap matanya dan berusaha mengumpulkan jiwanya yang sempat hilang saat tidur?. "Ahk, hyung mengagetkanku!" Junsu mengelus-elus dadanya yang terkena shock therapy dadakan dari Yunho. Yunho berjalan mendekati kasur Jaejoong yang ditempati mereka. Tersenyum sinis seperti biasanya. "Aku lebih menerima kau membuat wajah tampanku menjadi seorang uke, daripada kau bilang kalau aku ini penggosip," wajah Yoochun berubah horor. Kalau dikomik-komik mungkin aura gelap telah melingkupi sekitarnya. Junsu mengelus punggung Yoochun, prihatin. Ia paling tahu sifat temannya yang satu ini jika dibandingkan dengan Jaejoong yang statusnya adalah Hyungnya sendiri. Yoochun paling tidak suka jika ada yang mengatai dirinya dengan menyamakan dirinya dengan seorang penggosip. Ia adalah sosok yang perhatian pada orang-orang terdekatnya. Jika Yoochun sudah mulai berbicara banyak ataupun seakan-akan mencari tahu, itu bukan berarti Yoochun senang bergosip. Ia hanya khawatir, takut akan terjadi sesuatu pada orang yang dimaksud.

"Ukh~" lenguhan Changmin membuat pandangan keempat namja dikasur Jaejoong menatapnya. Sedangkan yang ditatap masih mengerjap-ngerjap matanya, berusaha membuka sepasang caramel indah itu yang sesekali tertutup. Gerakan itu membuat yang tertua kedua dari keempat namja yang memandangnya tersenyum. Namja itu tersenyum semakin lebar saat ia ingat bahwa hanya Changminlah yang membuatnya tersenyum seperti ini.

Changmin telah terbangun sepenuhnya. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya dengan menarikkan tangannya sendiri keatas lalu mengambil kertas yang ia taruh dilaci sebelah tempat tidurnya. Memerhatikan kertas itu dengan serius. Yunho mendekat, duduk disamping Changmin. Pergerakan kecil itu membuat pandangan Changmin berpindah. "Sedang apa, Minnie?" Tanya Yunho. Changmin menunjukkan kertas yang ia lihat pada Yunho. "Ini daftar nama-nama sekolah yang menerima beasiswa, hyung. Aku ingin melanjutkan sekolahku," Changmin tersenyum lebar. Akh ya, Yunho baru ingat umur Changmin belum genap lima belas tahun. Harusnya bocah itu masih duduk dibangku senior high school. "Aku harus mendapatkan beasiswa. Karena tabunganku tinggal sedikit. Setidaknya aku bisa bekerja dan mengumpulkan uang untuk sehari-hari tanpa memikirkan biaya sekolah," ceritanya. Yunho tertegun. Waktu ia berumur sama dengannya, sama sekali ia tidak pernah berpikir seperti Changmin. Baginya, bisa lulus saja ia harus bersyukur. Setidaknya kalau biaya sekolah ia tidak pernah memusingkannya. Tapi Changmin? Diusianya yang masih terbilang kecil, ia sudah bisa berpikir panjang tentang kelangsungan hidupnya.

Sekali lagi. Changmin telah membuat Yunho tersenyum bangga karena sikapnya. Yunho mengelus puncak kepala Changmin. "Apakah kau ada keinginan untuk kuliah?" Tanya Yunho. Changmin memasang wajah berpikirnya. "Tidak terpikir olehku untuk bisa kuliah. Tapi kalau memang bisa, aku sangat inging, hyung!" jawabnya semangat. Tangannya sesekali menepuk saking senangnya. Membuahkan tawa kecil dari namja disampingnya.

"Aku bisa membantumu. Bagaimana kalau kau langsung mengikuti ujian kelulusan dikelas tiga? Lalu kau bisa langsung kuliah ditempat milikku secara gratis," Yunho menawarkan. Tangannya melepas pakaian luarnya dan menggantinya dengan baju tidur. Didepan Changmin. Dan itu membuat namja tinggi itu mengalihkan pandangannya. "A–Apakah bisa, hyung? Aku tidak punya uang untuk mengikuti ujiannya," Changmin menunduk. Yah, saat ia bilang ingin mendapatkan beasiswa memang untuk menyicil waktu yang ia punya untuk mendapatkan uang untuk membayar biaya ujian kelulusan yang tidak bisa terbilang sedikit. Tapi kalau langsung? Apa dengan uang seribu lima ratus Won bisa membuatnya membayar itu semua?

"Pakai saja uangku. Kau bisa mengembalikannya kapanpun," ujar Yunho. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya disebuah tiang pemisah antar sebuah kasur dengan kasur lainnya. Changmin menatap Yunho. Ia tahu kalau Yunho akan memaksanya. Memaksa? Yah, walau ucapan Yunho terlihat seperti orang yang menawarkan bantuan, sebenarnya itu awal dari sebuah paksaan. Karena jika mencari alasan untuk menolak, Yunho akan terus menawarkan dengan berujung mengancam. Tapi sekali lagi perlu ditegaskan. Changmin tidak pernah membenci paksaan ataupun ancaman Yunho. Karena ia tahu kalau Yunho tidak mungkin berlaku kejam padanya. Itulah yang ia sukai dari namja bertubuh atletis itu.

Dengan sedikit tergesa Changmin memeluk Yunho yang tidak jauh darinya. Menggumamkan kata 'terima kasih' berulang-ulang yang dibalas sebuah anggukan dari Yunho. Mereka terus berpelukan tanpa memperdulikan tiga pasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan malas. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu?

**_~*~*~My New Life~*~*~_**

Pagi telah menjemput. Tapi empat namja masih bergelung dibawah selimut hangat mereka. Yah, mengingat ini masih musim dingin. Hanya empat? Ya, karena namja termuda itu kini telah berkutat dengan alat-alat dapur yang sudah biasa ia gunakan semasa masih tinggal dengan ahjummanya. Ada untungnya juga 'kan ia tidak melawan selama ini? Setidaknya ini bermanfaat untuk menghemat uangnya dengan memasak sendiri.

Dengan cepat ia membuat lima porsi omelet untuk dirinya dan roommatenya. Menaruh kelima piring tersebut diatas nampan yang cukup panjang dan membawanya kedalam kamar.

"Hyungdeul, ayo kita sarapan," ujarnya sedikit berteriak. Hanya sedikit, tapi karena suara tenornya berakibat membuat orang-orang mengira ia berteriak keras. Changmin menaruh nampan itu diatas meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya. Dengan cepat ia membangunkan para hyungnya. Menarik selimut Jaejoong sehingga namja cantik itu terusik dan akhirnya terbangun. Menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Junsu sesekali dan direspon Junsu dengan ia duduk dikasurnya dengan mata tertutup. Mengatakan kalau ia sudah membuat omelet, sehingga Yunho langsung membuka matanya. Tidak mau melewatkan kejadian langka itu. Yang terakhir, Yoochun. Ia butuh tenaga ekstra untuk membangunkan namja satu itu. Padahal ia sudah mencoba semua cara, tapi namja itu tidak membuka matanya dan malah menutup wajahnya dengan selimut lagi.

Junsu mendekati Changmin yang hampir menyerah. Terlihat dari bibirnya yang mengerucut sambil mengendus. "Biar aku saja, Min," Changmin mengangguk. Ia mundur selangkah membiarkan Junsu memulai aksinya. "Chun, ummamu datang dengan membawa Yeon Ji!" teriak Junsu. Membuat yang diteriaki bangun dengan cepat dengan nafas tidak beraturan. "Dimana nenek sihir dan anak buahnya itu?" Tanya Yoochun membuat seisi kamar itu tertawa keras. "Hahahaha,".

Changmin memberikan piring demi piring pada Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu yang sudah duduk diatas karpet lantai dengan membentuk lingkaran. "Kalian keterlaluan. Kukira dua orang itu datang lagi," protes Yoochun. Yang lainnya kembali tertawa. "Salah sendiri kau tidak mau bangun saat Changmin membangunkanmu," sindir Jaejoong. Yoochun mendecih. Kesal juga rasanya dikerjai oleh teman-temannya.

"Omelet ini enak, Minnie. Gomawo," ucap Yunho saat memakan masakan Changmin. Changmin tersenyum canggung saat satu per satu hyungnya memuji masakannya. "Tapi akan terasa lebih enak jika ditambahkan dengan lada dan sedikit saus," Jaejoong berkomentar. Bagaimanapun ia adalah koki andalan keluarganya. Jadi, jika ada masakan yang ia makan, ia wajib member masukan. Itu janjinya. Ia tidak mau dianggap pelit ilmu dalam membagikan bakat memasaknya.

Changmin mengangguk. "Aku rasa juga begitu. Tapi aku takut kalian tidak menyukainya," ia tersenyum kecut. Yunho yang melihat adegan itu, mengendus kesal. "Yakk, kita sedang makan saat ini. Bukan tengah diacara masak memasak antar ibu-ibu," Jaejoong dan Changmin memberikan deathglare terbaik mereka pada Yunho. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya cuek sambil melanjutkan makannya.

**_Tok Tok Tok_**

Suara pintu mereka diketuk. Membuat kelima namja itu menoleh saat sang pemilik kost menyembulkan wajahnya dari balik pintu. "Shim Changmin? Ada yang mencarimu. Ia ada dilantai bawah saat ini," setelah memberi pemberitahuan itu, pemilik kost menutup pintunya.

Changmin mematung. Ada yang mencarinya? Siapa? Ini baru hari keduanya ia berada di Seoul. Tidak ada keluarganya yang tinggal disini, bahkan teman selain keempat roommatenya-pun tak ada. Lalu siapa?

"A–Ahjumma.."

**_TBC_**

**A/n::** Annyeong^^ mianhae sebelumnya karena aku telat update :( abis sakit malah dapet tugas sekolah banyak.. tapi mumpung lagi libur, aku lanjutin nihh X3 ayo review yang banyak, entar aku update lebih cepet dehh.. hehehe gomawo^^ (blesan review yg login lwat PM yaah^^)

**Big Thanks For(login)::**

**Kyuhyuk07, Devict024, cloud3024, nicckendwi, minnieluv01, lipminnie, ShimMinGi96, MinKi Lie, , ShimMinGi96, MinKi 'MiRuu' Lie, yolyol, cloud3024, nicckendwi, HoMin 'eL, wonkyuhomintaoris all, Rikanagisa, 24, BumMinnie3, PedoYun, Rikanagisa**

**Balesan Review Chap1(Non login)::**

**shimmax:: **jiahhahaha trouble maker XD kkkk gomawo ne review ny^^

**AYUnhomin::** di chap ini dah dijelasin yah alesannya X3 gomawoo

**nashya::** humor yah? wah ga janji nihh ._.a aku kebiasaan bikin angst sih.. mau digimanain pasti ujung2 nya angst lagi XD gomawo ne^^

**Ryu::** gomawooo X3

**R::** jincha? syukur deh klo gitu XD hehehe ini cerita apa yah? kayaknya lebih dominan angst nya ._.a kkkk gomawo ne^^

**shin min hyo::** hayooo dah kejawab belum pertanyaan nya di chap ini? XD hehehe gomawooo

**Guest::** gwenchanayoo X3 hehehe gomawooo

**nierin::** disini dah di jelasin kan yah? XD hehehe semoga pertanyaan chingu terjawab.. gomawo nee^^

**hyunacassie::** wahh bisa sih naikin rate.. tapi itu nyerempet doang ._. klo naik bneran ga bisa XD kkkkk salam knal juga ne... hehehe gomawo^^

**vivi minnie::** ini dah dilanjut kokk X3 hehehe gomawoo^^

**__The last, please leave some review for me please?^^__**


End file.
